This invention relates to improved devices for gripping an elongated flexible element in a manner locking it against longitudinal movement in a predetermined direction. Certain features of the invention are especially useful in buckle devices for holding belts or straps in a locked position. The invention will therefore be described primarily as used in conjunction with such belts or straps, though it will be apparent that the invention in its broader aspects is also applicable to the locking of other types of elongated flexible elements, such as for example flexible cords.
Buckles have heretofore been proposed in which a belt or strap is gripped and locked against longitudinal movement by clamping the belt between two members which are connected together for relative swinging or pivotal movement. As a handle portion of one of the members is manually swung relative to the other member from a released or inactive position to a locking position, the belt is clamped between gripping portions of the two members to prevent longitudinal movement of the belt until the arm is subsequently swung back to its inactive position in which the belt is released.